corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
The Corellian League Back Story - Chapter One - Part 2
The forces of the Republic have fallen into disarray since the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. They are watched over by Imperial forces at every turn and protocol droids shadow key leadership figures. Many stalwart commanders cling honorably to their duties to protect the populace. Yet this show of will and defiance is a hollow gesture in the face of the looming Sith menace. Among them is a young officer, “Warhead” Theydon, a veteran of the invasion of Coruscant and recently transferred to the Corellian Defense Force (CDF) at his own request. Few have experienced the breadth of deprivation and devastation that young Theydon’s eyes beheld. From abandonment to near starvation on Nar Shaadda, self-discovery within the rigors of military training on Argul, to the carnage of the Sacking of Coruscant, Warhead was forged in the fires of loss and war. Within the ranks of the CDF he becomes associated with a young trooper by the name of Dresage Connor, a young man of considerable combat aptitude, the memories of a family slain sowing the seeds of patiently sought vengeance. A pall of acrid smoke still clung to the shopping plaza, choking out the sunlight and obscuring the view of fantastic storefront façades and brilliant neon signs. This had been one of Coronet City's more prosperous districts, but now it devolved into an urban warzone contested by rival street gangs. The Corellian government seemed unable or unwilling to address the civil unrest, and thus it was left to what remained of the CDF to deal with the problem. Two troopers walked amongst the smoke and rubble, barrels of their blaster rifles still smoking from the recent gunfight. Their battle armor bore the scars of dozens of combat engagements, the insignia of their Republic regiment that had been stationed on Coruscant, and the more recent markings of their return home to the CDF. "Looks like we ran them off, Lieutenant." Breaking the silence was young Dresage Connor, a young corporal but already a veteran, like so many others, of The Great Galactic War. "Too bad." Lieutenant Theydon, a distinguished officer and hero of the Sacking of Coruscant, was not amused. "The day is ours, Corporal. Be thankful for that and stay focused." Theydon had seen much in his relatively short life, the depravity of his youth quite similar to young Dresage. But where vengeance managed to take root within Dresage Connor, no doubt the result of the visceral memories of his parents being gunned down before his eyes on Nar Shaadda, Theydon attuned himself wholly to the rigors of the Republic Trooper. "Yes sir," Dresage said with a nod yet far from appeased. "But sir, aren't you tired of these give and take firefights?" "It's not a troopers place to question the tactical objectives placed before him." "What objectives might those be, sir?" Anger was flaring at the corner of the young corporal's eyes. Theydon had seen it before. Whether it stemmed from the murder of his parents or watching hundreds in their battalion cut down on Coruscant by the Sith, Theydon could not be sure. What he did know is that this deeply rooted angst had forged a steel edge within Dresage that was deployed with deadly acumen on the field of battle. Theydon removed his helmet. The trooper’s face was etched in stone, his angular cheek bones, jaw and chin covered in two-day old stubble. Theydon’s eyes were impossibly dark, the pupils dilated from the sudden exposure to natural light. "Careful, Corporal. We have a responsibility to the CDF. That should be enough for you." "But don't you get the feeling there is something more to these random encounters with smuggler enforcers and gang bangers? I mean that Bounty Hunter we took down practically admitted that he was taking orders from someone off-world?" Theydon looked at his subordinate with a grim expression. "Your point, Corporal?" Beneath his helmet, Dresage rolled his eyes in exasperation. "The Coronet municipals seem unable to do anything and the possibility that these attacks are coordinated..." His voice trailed off for an introspective moment. "What if the Sith are behind this?" Theydon’s entire body snapped toward Dresage. "You'd be wise to stow those notions, Dre. Implications of government corruption could land us both in a heap of trouble. And don't be so quick to think the Sith would violate the Treaty. Corellia is still controlled by the Republic." "For now," Dresage countered quickly and decisively. "There are already underground movements forming. The Jedi are even looking for answers." "What Jedi?" "I only have two names...Noval Colton and Bel Drayson. Maybe we should try and find them." ''A subtle, nearly invisible smile formed at the corner of Theydon's mouth. "I know these Jedi...if they need our help, Corporal, they'll find us." He pointed towards the rubble ahead. "Let's finish our sweep." '' The saga continues... Chapter One - Part 3